Gift
by Ryuufira
Summary: Saat malam natal, disebuah toko kue. Pertemuan yang sangat berarti bagi hidup keduanya ( summary gagal - - )


Malam ini malam natal. Salju lebat mulai menutupi jalanan kota tokyo saat itu. Jalanan tampak sepi oleh orang – orang akibat salju yang turun. Di sudut jalan, tampak sebuah toko roti yang tak begiu mewah. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan toko roti itu, karena letaknya terpencil di sudut jalan. Walau begitu, toko roti itu tampak memancarkan sebuah kehangatan natal dari cahaya jingga yang berpendar di bangunan sedang tersebut.

Seorang gadis muda jepang berambut cokelat sedang sibuk memanggang roti jahe di dapur. Wangi semerbak jahe tercium diseluruh ruangan. Ironi memang, gadis muda itu seharusnya menikmati masa remajanya dengan bermain dan belajar serta menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan kebiasaan remaja pada umumnya, bukan bekerja hingga larut malam begitu.

_CRIINGG..._

Lonceng berwarna perak yang terpasang di pintu kayu itu berkerincing riuh, menandakan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toko itu. Sedikit heran, sang gadis tergesa – gesa meletakkan roti jahenya dan mendatangi pintu tersebut. Betapa tidak, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini jarang ada orang yang singgah ke toko kue itu.

Sang gadis terdiam. Sesosok pemuda tinggi berkulit putih tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Tubuhnya yang sedikit bungkuk tak mengurangi kadar kharismanya. Mata nya yang sehitam malam memancarkan kelembutan dan kebijakan yang mendalam. Rambutnya sedikit acak – acakan dan berwarna senada dengan matanya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sederhana, bahkan bisa dibilang aneh untuk musim sedingin malam itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kaus tipis putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans biru lusuh.

Sang gadis masih terdiam

"Selamat malam, nona" sapa sang pemuda. Sang gadis tersentak, bukankah dia yang seharusnya bilang 'selamat malam' kepada tamu? Ah, betapa bodohnya, rutuk sang gadis dalam hati.

"Ah- malam, _gomenne,_maaf saya lupa menyapa anda" sang gadis tersenyum canggung. " Tak apa, saya hanya ingin membeli beberapa cake dan roti kering di sini. Tampaknya toko ini menarik.."

Sang pemuda mengitari rak – rak berisi cake dengan hiasan yang menarik. Tangan putihnya dengan cekatan mengambil seloyang brownies coklat dengan krim dan menaruhnya di nampan. Sang pemuda bergerak menuju deretan cookies kering dan mengambil dua kaleng besar cookies almond. Cake strawberry yang tak luput dari pandangannya ikut berakhir di nampan yang dibawa sang pemuda.

Sang gadis memperhatikan gerakan sang pemuda yang terus – menerus memilih berbagai macam cake dan cookies, seolah hendak membeli semuanya.

Sang pemuda melirik sang gadis sejenak sebelum matanya kembali liar menatap hidangan manis tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" tanya sang pemuda tanpa menoleh.

Sang gadis tak bergeming.

1,

2,

3,

4,..

"Kikyo, anda sendiri?"

Sang pemuda tersenyum dan menoleh "Cukup panggil saya Ryuuzaki. Sejak kapan nona Kikyo menjaga toko begini? Berapa usia anda?". Formal. Kalimat yang sangat formal.

"Usia saya 20 tahun. Saya menjaga toko seperti ini sejak usia 15 tahun, tepatnya sejak ibu saya meninggal… Saya bekerja untuk membiayai nenek saya yang telah merawat saya dan membiayai adik saya yang masih bersekolah….." mata sang gadis tampak meredup saat mengucapkan beberapa baris kalimat tersebut.

" Saya turut berduka.." ujar sang pemuda sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir. " Berapa semuanya nona ?"

"150 sen" jawab sang gadis sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kue.

Usai membayar, sang pemuda tak kunjung pergi, melainkan diam ditempatnya dan terus menatapi sang gadis. Sang gadis yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan tak enak hati untuk mengusir sang pemuda hanya terdiam.

"Nona,.. Taukah anda.. Saya sangat mengagumi anda. Ketahuilah, bahwa sangat sedikit orang yang mau berkorban seperti anda. Anda sangat patut dihormati nona.." Sang pemuda tiba – tiba berucap sembari mengacungkan jempol.

" Hee? Benarkah itu? Terimakasih" jawab sang gadis canggung.

" Dan malam ini adalah malam natal. Sepertinya tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepada anda." Ujar sang pemuda sambil menyerahkan kantung cokelat kepada sang gadis. Sang gadis menerimanya dengan bingung.

" Seseorang berhati malaikat seperti nona patut diberi hadiah" sang pemuda beranjak meninggalkan toko.

" Tunggu ! Apa ini? Bukankah ini milik anda? " panggil sang gadis.

" Itu milik anda sekarang, lihat dan nona akan tahu apa isinya ! " jawab pemuda. " Sebuah keberuntungan baik bisa bertemu dengan anda nona" Kata si pemuda sebelum benar – benar menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

Dengan bingung sang gadis membuka kantung tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya sang gadis ketika menemukan puluhan koin emas yang pastinya bernilai jual mahal. Setelah diamati, ternyata terdapat sebuah surat yang ditulis dikertas merah hati.

_Untuk gadis yang baik, _

_yang mau berkorban untuk orang yang disayanginya._

_Terimalah ini sebagai balasan Tuhan atas semua yang anda lakukan._

_Jangan takut, dan terimalah._

_Sebuah keberuntungan bisa bertemu dengan gadis sebaik anda_

_Tetaplah berbaik hati kepada siapa saja_

_Salam,.._

Sang gadis membelalak.

Bagaimana bisa ? Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetahuinya sebelum dia bercerita ? Apakah dia peramal? Apakah dia penyihir? Tukang sulap? Atau malah jelmaan malaikat? Ah, sang gadis merasa mulai berpikiran yang tidak – tidak.

Yang terpenting adalah, dia sangat berterimakasih kepada pemuda bernama Ryuuzaki tersebut, Dan satu hal lagi, BERTEMU DENGAN RYUUZAKI ADALAH HADIAH NATAL TERINDAH SEPANJANG HIDUPNYA.


End file.
